The Puppet Friend fnaf
by GameMaster87
Summary: Mikes boss scraps the old animatronics and gets new ones but he gets confused after what happens at the pizzeria(the puppet is a friend like the title says 0 )
1. confused

**Hi guys I'm just a person who wants to write a story about fnaf cool right, yeah it's not so easy thinking of what you want to right about, it really isn't if you wrote a story with a lot of chapters it got harder didn't so here's what I'm going to do I write this chapter and you guys post comets I think that's right or is that my YouTube channel I really don't know, but you guys can help put ideas in that balloon chat thing yes will fit all the ideas but if one goes against another the I'll have to choose one and leave one behind but like I said I'll fit all the ideas by that I'll have to right another story this so hard now no more talking about this I will in the next chapter though so now time for some fan fiction**

Mike's sixth day on the job he really didn't want to go although he needed the money for the bills, another reason he didn't want to go is cause they scraped the ones and made new ones these ones are going to be able to walk around at day but they still look like the old ones so yeah. So he does the usual rotten sets his alarm for 11:50 goes to sleep at least they're going to replace foxy what will they do now just sit on the stage and foxy to stay in pirates cove who knows maybe they'll be faster to gate to his office or slower to get to his office.

*Beeb beeb beeb beeb* Mike hit his alarm clock "already why does it have to be now, oh well it's for the money anyway" he got up and got dressed in his uniform and went to Freddy fazbears pizzeria where he met his boss.

"Mike get over here" yelled his boss "yes sir" "Mike I need you to help me move the new animatronics, if you help me I'll pay you fifteen more dollars by the end of the week, no what I'll pay you the fifteen dollars right now" "Thank you Mr. Fazbaer here let me help you" Mike said happily. Once they were done Mr. Fazbaer left mike went to his office his shift had started and he got so happy by the time he got focused on his shift it was 1:00 he picked up the tablet to check the camera they were all gone foxy was not seen he checked down the hall foxy would run down shut left door he didn't here foxy bang on the door he knew something he did the worst thing he could think of to do during his night shift, he got up and left the office.

"God what am I doing" he said quietly to himself. He went to the kitchen the only place he couldn't see or hear cause they had taken down the camera cause he wasn't going to get a new camera Mr. Fazbear had to many people to pay plus the cameras cost a lot. Once he got inside the kitchen ducked behind the first right stove next door luckily it wasn't near the sight of the he very middle. The Mike heard "Yes as black bread himself almost took me ship I told me men to shoot ye black breads ship and ye ship was blown to pieces I made him walk ye plank, and the rest went with ye black bread" then after that sentence he heard laughter of three people Mike looked around the corner and saw Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. He moved his head and he hit it no the holding part and the frying pan hit the ground and made a lot of noise. Mike got up and ran toured his office he heard running noise behind him he ran all the way to his office and shut both doors. Then he heard talking from both sides he checked his watch it was 1:58 he turned around and picked up the tablet and checked he the all the cams they were all at pirates cove good cause he needed to go to the bathroom and he couldn't go with out them there cause then they would stuff him in a suit after he went to the bath room he thought to him self "_why did they laugh there just animatronics they shouldn't have feelings, or should_ _they" _he thought about it the whole night. Mr. Fazbear came and gave Mike his check. Mike went to bed just this thinking about.


	2. whats that vocie

**Last time Mike heard and saw the new animatronics in the kitchen he made a loud noise and then he was stuck in his office and now he's getting some answers.**

Mike woke up and got dressed in some jeans and a black shirt and some red shoes and went to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Once he got there he only saw Freddy Bonnie and Foxy a but something seemed a bit off then he remembered that there new animations so Mr. Fazbear allows them to, so mike had the right idea where Chica was in the kitchen. Mike walked into the kitchen and Chica was there no surprise to him, her bib said "LET'S EAT" so kitchen best guess "Chic tell me if your alive" "_you stupid idiot like that's going to work_" Chica looked at him funny "you want to know a secret Mike" "no Chi- what how do you know my name Chica" "that's the secret silly" "fine but make it quick Chica" she told mike how she heard my name and how the company programmed her to be more human like. Mike went home and fell a sleep. Did his rotten and went to work he had done what she told him to do go to the kitchen when he got there he saw everybody was there Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and of course Chica "well well look how finely shows ye face" "foxy be nice the rest of you be nice to" said Chica she introduces Mike to bonnie "hi bonnie" "hi Mike" "what you sound like a girl" "I do maybe I am" "no offence bonnie but the one I used to know was a boy" "none taken" "this is foxy" Chica said "ye me friend or foe" "friend foxy.

"you know me Mike so meat Freddy" "hi Freddy" "hello Mike nice to see its always nice to see a friend" "so Mike ye want to here me story" "sure foxy" foxy told them his story until 1:00 When Mike was walking back to his office he heard "Mik mik ha ha have s s something f f for you" foxy came running down the hall he looked destroyed mike ran as fast as he could down the hall slide in his office shut the doors looked at the cameras all the new animatronics at pirate cove then he checked left door and there he was old foxy he thought the old animatronics were scraped. Mike checked the lights at both doors he was gone Mike got up to go ask foxy if he saw himself but messed up "no ye lad haven't seen me around all messed up plus I haven't heard of me being messed up" "ok foxy tell me if you see messed up of you're self Freddy lo-" "Mike that's no way to play a game me and the old crew were just getting ready to have f-f-fun" giggles "who was that mike" "I've only been here six days this is my seventh day so how I know very little Freddy" "oh mike you don't remember me I gave you that toy golden Freddy that sits on your desk MIIIIIKE!"

**who Is that voice they hear who knows get ready for the next chapter**


	3. a flashback and a very scary puppet

HI AND WELLCOME BACK

*flashback*

Mike was looking for John when he heard sirens of police cars when he felt a tap on his shoulder suddenly he was given a golden Freddy then he turned around and there was a puppet. The puppet looked at him and walked away to give more golden freddys out but his was different it looked like the old Freddy plushy but gold. Then when he went home. In the morning he went to get the news paper he opened the news paper he dropped to his knees and started to cry five little dead children and five names Luke, James, Marry, Jake, and *JOHN*

*flashback over*

Mike woke up in his office with the golden Freddy in his hand and then the six a clock bell rung. How did he get back in his office all he knew is to go get his pay check and get back home to get some sleep but he looked at golden Freddy again and saw it was one of the new ones. He was looking every where, muttering "where could it be where could it be" once he heard the door open he looked over to see who it was, but it wasn't it was a puppet like figure at the door with Mikes golden Freddy plush. "hey give my plushy back" the puppet tilted its head and dropped the plushy ran up to mike and said "sAve ThEM" and the puppet disappeared Mike picked up the plushy and went home. Mike went to bed and heard "sAve ThEM HElP ThEM sAve hIm" it stopped then he heard some one yell "YOU CAN'T" he covered his ears then it stopped sat in the bed unmovable.

**What did you think private message me for ideas thanks ^0^**


	4. Update

Hey guys it's me GameMaster87 here if you like this story it will be on hold I'm trying to think of an idea it's really hard to think of something I'm not really sure but if I don't think of any thing in time I might shut down this story :( but I might have something by tomorrow

GameMaster87 signing out


	5. The Puppet

**Two favs wow never thought that would happen anyways if you have any ideas pm me ok now on to the story.**

Mike got out of bed feeling uneasy, he took a look at his plushy it reminded him of a diner his older bother used to go to. He did his little thing this time he wasn't going there when Mr. Fazbear was there first he was getting there first some answers. He got there at 10:59 Mr. Fazbear got there at 11:45 he was confused that mike got there earlier then him.

Mr. Fazbears pv

"oh great mike is here early what's he going to do" thought with a little bit of nervousness he stepped out of the car and walked over to mike.

nobodys pv

"hey Mr. Fazbear I'd like to ask a few questions if that's ok with you." mike said in a pleasant tone.

"sure mike go a head I'm sure I can answer them." he said also in a pleasant tone to.

"ok. Mr. Fazbear there any other room I should know about?" "No." "Ok. Are there any extra animatronics I should know a bout." "No. unless you haven't seen golden freddy then no." "I've seen him. ok last one. Why the hell are the old animatronics not scraped?!" "Mike I know I lied b bu but I I can explain" "If you don't I quit." "I use them to repair the new ones if they get damaged" "ok I see but next time don't, lie!" mike walked away and into the pizzeria he went.

After that Mike went to his office, without saying anything to the animatronics. He sat in his office chair mad.

He went out to see the poster had changed.

Mike went into the kitchen to see Golden Freddy sitting there he's been there ever since he worked there. He powered it on and saw that its eyes flickered on, right after that it said "H H Hi... mike it's me Go... uhhhhhh... h h hello h hi mike its me Golden Freddy. I think how do I know you wait a second my name is not Golden Freddy it's gold bear. Oh yeah... I'm going now." "wait gold bear there are some friends I want you to met." mike said. He walked out to the Faz gang and introduced them to gold bear. After they made a new friend mike went back to his office.

Looked at his Golden Freddy plushy he looked at his cameras and when he took down the camera, in front of him a crying little puppet almost as small as a plushy. He picked it up and turned it to face him. It lifted it lifted up its head it was so cute. Although he did look a lot like the puppet from the old pizzeria. Mike looked at him and said "whats wrong little guy?" "my owner though me down on the ground and left me here because I was a tiny new coming animatronic and now I'm lost" "it's ok little guy you can live with me ok ok just stay here and i'll be right back.".

Mike left to go talk to the rest of them after that he went back to his office picked up the little puppet and waited for the chime of six am ding dong six am. time to leave or so he thought.


End file.
